Et maintenant?
by BLV
Summary: La bataille est finie, et Harry se pose de questions sur le futur.... écrit avant le tome 5


**Diclaimer**: les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartienent pas. L'histoire appartient à Strega Brava, dont je recommence fortement les histoires….

**Note**: comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, ceci est une traduction de "And Now What?", écrit par Strega Brava. 

**Et Maintenant?**

C'est fini.

C'est enfin fini.

Finis les maux de crâne. Finie la terreur. Fini le danger.

C'est fini.

Je baisse les yeux et contemple son corps brisé, et je réalise que je n'ai pas la force de bouger tout de suite. Je reste là, debout, je le regarde et j'essaye de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vaincu l'ennemi. Je l'ai tué. J'ai gagné.

C'est à peine si je remarque les autres, à la fois les vivants et les morts. Je ne pense pas avoir réalisé que je suis moi-même encore vivant.

Je pense juste que c'est fini.

Finies les railleries sur le sacrifice de mes parents. Finies les attentes desquelles se montrer à la hauteur. Finies les idées de vengeance sur ses partisans. Ils peuvent bien tous aller à Askaban, je m'en fiche. Laissez-les pourrir, tout comme lui.

On suis le chef, jusqu'à la fin.

FIanlement, je m'assois lourdement sur un pan de mur détruit se trouvant à côté, et laisse tomber ma baguette au sol. Elle a l'air si lourde… comme si le poids du monde se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le visage dans les mains, je ferme les yeux. J'essaye de me représenter autre chose que l'horreur dont je viens juste d'être témoin.

La seule chose que je vois, c'est du sang.

Un monde recouvert de sang.

Que va-t-il falloir faire pour que ce monde soit à nouveau propre?

Une main se posant sur mon épaule me surprend et je lève la tête, paniqué.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'un héros conquérant, Potter, me dit quelqu'un.

- Allez rôtir en enfer, Rogue, je lui réponds d'un ton sec.

- Mais c'est ici l'enfer, Potter, soupire-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Son visage est recouvert de crasse, de boue et de sueur. Le mien ne doit pas être mieux.

- Vous pensez qu'il pourra revenir? je lui demande. C'est la seule question cohérente qui me vienne à l'esprit.

Il se gratte la tête et c'est là que je remarque les nombreuses blessures sanguinolentes sur ses bras. Ses robes sont déchirées. Il ne ressemble en rien au formidable Maître des Potions de mes souvenirs.

Étrangement, il a l'air d'un homme ordinaire.

- Ce serait plutôt une question à poser au Directeur, mais… puisque…

Sont ton devient hésitant, et je sais qu'il est en train de revivre l'horrible mort de son mentor. Prenant une grande inspiration, il continue d'une voix calme:

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Potter. Cette fois, c'est permanent.

- Votre marque des Ténèbres est toujours là. Et je la vois, imprimée sur sa peau pâle, inactive et impotente.

- Tout comme votre cicatrice. Black me doit cinq gallions, au fait. Il pensait qu'elle disparaîtrait lorsque Voldemort serait vaincu.

Il fait des trous dans le sol avec sa baguette, laquelle semble avoir traversé plusieurs enfers, et pas seulement celui-là. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant? je lui demande en enlevant mes lunettes quelques instants. L'un des verres est cassé. En les regardant, je souris presque… Un lointain souvenir qui refait surface dans mon esprit…

_"Hermione… J'espère que tu vas bien. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard" me dis-je à moi-même._

- Je vais rester à Poudlard. Si ailleurs je suis inutile, ici, on a besoin de moi. Il pointe sa baguette sur mes lunettes et les répare avec un rapide "Oculus Reparo".

SI seulement on pouvait réparer les gens comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant? Il me pose la même question alors que je remets mes lunettes réparée sur mon nez endolori.

- Le Directeur… avant… tout ça… Il m'avait demandé de rester… d'aider à reconstruire l'école, lui réponds-je d'une vois tremblante.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'il est parti pour toujours. Comment suis-je supposé faire tout ça sans qu'il soit là pour me guider?

- Alors c'est ce que nous devons faire. La bataille est finie, Potter. Il faut arrêter maintenant.

Il attrape ma baguette tombée à terre. Il se lève et m'attends. Doucement je me lève, sentant la douleur se répandre dans mon corps, et récupère ma baguette, quelque peu réconforté par sa familiarité. Je l'agrippe fermement. 

- La bataille est finie, Rogue, dis-je en grimaçant légèrement. Et maintenant?

L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux ne semblent plus si froids ni calculateurs, et je peux voir en lui l'ami et le collègue. En fait, je peux voir quelque chose du Directeur en lui.

- Maintenant, Potter, me répond-il, haussant les sourcils, et bien maintenant, vous vivez.

**Note**: vous avez aimé? non? Quoiqu'il en soit, appuyez sur le petit bouton violet. C'est une couleur magnifique, non? Lol!


End file.
